


Wedding Dress

by GeminiGabRiElleSG



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiGabRiElleSG/pseuds/GeminiGabRiElleSG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wish I could've said the words I needed to say, <br/>but I can't now.. 'cause it's too late."</p>
<p>You meet a really good friend for the first time at a concert. That should be a good thing, right? I wish it never happened. And that makes me feel even worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Dress

I bought the tickets, Nikky is here right in front of me and talking to me, I’m surrounded by crazy fangirls. But it’s still too weird to wrap my head around.

"I can’t believe we’re here," Nikky grinned as she looked around.

"You’re obviously only here for Taeyang." Linh scoffed.

It was freezing cold. I kept leaning on one foot to the other to distract myself from the feeling like my face was going to fall off.

"Linh, you hypocrite, you’re only here for T.O.P," I cut in.

"Traitor…" She hit her on her arm with my sleeve.

I laughed and hit her back. At that moment, the fangirls went insane. We couldn’t even see what was going on. We didn’t camp out so we were at the very back of the specific line we were in.

"I wish they calmed down, jeez," I sighed.

"Like you wouldn’t act like that around your biases." Linh responded.

"I’m not insane over people I’ve never met."

—

Two long fricking hours in the cold. Damn, BIGBANG, why did you have to choose to come to London in November? SERIOUSLY?! 

"I need to go to the toilet." Nikky whispered.

"Ew, go by yourself!" Linh cringed.

"Bruh, what if I get stabbed by a crazy fan or something?" I’m not sure if she was serious or not…

"Stupidass…" Linh muttered.

We wandered around the random hallways. They were more narrow then I would have expected. There was also a lot less security then I would have thought. I guess, they were all at the front trying to keep the fangirls calm.

"Ask someone for directions!" Linh snapped.

"I don’t want them knowing I need to go to the toilet, what the hell?" Nikky shouted.

"Fine, I’ll as-"

Wait, what?

"Guys, guys, do you hear that? I think that was Seungri!" I whispered as she gestured towards the end of the hallway.

"What?" Linh looked at me, disbelieving.

"I just heard a voice and I’m pretty sure it was Seungri," I explained.

"You need to get more sleep, starting to hallucinate and shi-" Nikky started but then someone laughed.

Okay, that sounded like…

"Dude, that was totally T.O.P…" Linh whispered. "I’d know that voice anywhere."

Just then, a door opened down the hall and Taeyang and Daesung. They looked at us for a second, obviously cautious, before closing the door and walking around the corner.

—

Nikky said she didn’t have to go to the toilet anymore. We went back to the line.

"Did that really just happen?" Nikky asked quietly.

"Yes. We really just saw them." I confirmed.

"Holy shit, and we get to meet them backstage after the concert. I wonder if they would recognise us…" Nikky was getting more and more excited.

"Remember, we also have places at the front of the crowd, too." I pointed out.

"She’ll probably jump on stage, screaming, ‘Do you recognise me, oppa?’ " Linh teased.

Soon after, a security guard called for line A to come forward. We quickly followed the moving line into the stadium.

—

The concert was so amazing. The atmosphere was really cool, too. My first kpop concert was a BIGBANG concert. Hell yeah! The only bad thing were the fangirls. We were at the right end of the front row. Being up front meant that so many girls behind us were pushing to get closer. When BIGBANG started throwing items at the audience, it got so much worse. Taeyang took off his shirt that he had been performing in and threw it out into the crowd. Yeah, Nikky caught it. And then hell broke loose. Girls were literally trying to drag it out of her hands. It’s Taeyang’s sweaty shirt, of course Nikky held onto that like it was pure gold. After that, it seemed like that was the thing that made Taeyang notice her in the crowd. He kept giving her fanservice. When he was on our side of the stage, he’d make hearts with his hands, wink and wave. It was so weird. I’m pretty sure Nikky turned full fangirl that day.

BIGBANG gave their fairwell message before the concert ended and then fans started piling out of the stadium. We went over to wait by a small section that had a sign for the people that got passes to go meet BIGBANG. It was a very small group. Me, Linh, Nikky and two other girls.

"This is so surreal…"  I said, dazed.

"That was so cool!" Nikky clung to the shirt she was still holding.

"I can’t believe we’re going to meet them. If you guys freak out, I promise to act like I don’t know you." I acted serious.

"Dude, I’m totally cool. It’s Nikky you’re going to have to calm down." Linh rolled her eyes.

"Me? Are you serious?"

Some fans started realising what we were standing here for, or got suspicious, and a few started lingering by to see if BIGBANG were coming out. After a long wait, two security guards and BIGBANG’s manager made their way over to us. They went through a basic telling of the rules and regulations and asked everyone to stay calm. Linh and I looked at Nikky.

"Why are you looking at me? Are you sure you’ll contain yourself when you see T.OP right in front of you?" Nikky said jokingly to Linh.

"What the hell?" Linh hit her hard with her sleeve.

"Please, follow us," One of the guards ordered before walking in the direction of the hallway we were at before and all of us trailing behind.

I throw a glance over my shoulder and laugh.

"Hey, Nikky, I think you should put that shirt in your bag before we go in."


End file.
